DuckTales: Timechase!
''DuckTales: Timechase! ''is a miniseries of DuckTales. Synopsis When Dewey enters an alternate timeline where everything is different, he must find a way out. Meanwhile, the others are trying to find Dewey. Cast Main Cast *Ben Schwartz - Dewey Duck - He is the only character to remain the same. *Paget Brewster - Della Duck - She is the alternate Della Duck who takes Scrooge's place in order to keep the family tradition alive. *Danny Pudi - Huey Duck - He is the alternate Huey Duck who have *Bobby Moynihan - Louie Duck - He is the alternate Louie Duck who have *Kate Micucci - Webby Vanderquack - She is the alternate Webby Vanderquack who have never *Toks Olagundoye - Bentina Beakley - She is the alternate Bentina Beakley who is a frightened figure instead of being a spy. It was due to her being a total *Beck Bennett - Launchpad McQuack - He is the alternate Launchpad McQuack who hasn’t really changed except for being competent at his job. *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck - He is the alternate Donald Duck who went insane and turned into like the original Magica De Spell after Scrooge was struck by a lightning bolt and stranded in space. He was never a uncle, but a crazy maniac to the kids. *David Tennant - Scrooge McDuck - He is the alternate Scrooge McDuck who went "missing" after he was struck by a lightning bolt and stranded in space. He appears at the end of Alternatively Trapped!, where he heard the triplets voices and is unable to contact Earth. His (Alternate version) first quote at the end of Alternatively Trapped! is "Boys?". *Catherine Tate - Magica De Spell/Le Strange - She is the alternate Magica De Spell who has been working for Della due to her change of heart. Supporting Cast * Jim Rash - Gyro Gearloose - He is the alternate Gyro Gearloose who isn’t a mad scientist but a calm author. * Pete Browngardt - Pat Quackery - * Lin-Manuel Miranda - Fenton Crackshell * Josh Brener - Mark Beaks * Allison Janney - Goldie O' Gilt Guest Stars * Felix Kjellberg - Tinkle McTinkleston/The Great Time Master - He is a time traveler who tries to * Taran Killam - Joe Lisbon - * Courteney Cox - Clarissa Duckson - * Dan Middleton - Dan Glimduck - * Will Ryan (DAGames) - Bendy Beaver - One of the many villains who aims to prevent Dewey from restoring the timeline. In this alternate timeline, Bendy was never destroyed by a roof when trying to kill Huey and Louie. * Seán McLoughlin - Marty Chingwing - One of the many villains who aims to prevent Dewey from restoring the timeline. In this alternate timeline, he was never * Mary Elizabeth Winstead - Gwen Windquack - One of the many heroes who try to have Dewey return to his timeline. In this alternate timeline, she never committed suicide and became Gyro's wife. * Mark Fischbach - Walt Candsey - One of the many villains who Aims to prevent Dewey from restoring the timeline. In * Lindsay Jones - Candy - * Toby Turner - Vermon Deathduck - * Rebecca Parham - Kathleen Dingo - One of the many villains who aims to prevent Dewey from restoring the timeline. In this alternate timeline, she is still aloof but now * James Rallison - Mark Dingo - * Matthew Patrick - Dr. Frankenollie - * Jaiden Dittfach - Shirley Gatequack - One of the many heroes who try to have Dewey return to his timeline. In this alternate timeline, she was never a rich heiress and never looked like Webby. * Brock Baker - Sam Shiverbill - One Of the many villains * Kristen Schaal - Abby West - One of the many heroes who try to have Dewey return to his timeline. Episodes #Alternatively Trapped! #The Mystery Of Scrooge McDuck #Missing Pieces #Dark Times At Duckburg #Meet Magica... Le Strange?! #Hurricane In Time #Here In, Alternative Universe #Once Upon A Story #DuckTales: Timechase!/The Grand Battle! Trivia *This is the first DuckTales miniseries. *This is the second series to get miniseries including Mickey Mouse. *This episode returns numerous characters. *This is the second time that they used special graphics. The first time is Promos *DuckTales: Timechase!/Promos *DuckTales: Timechase!/Trailer Quotes Alternatively Trapped! * Dewey: Your wife is Gwen Windquack? * Gyro: Uh, yeah. * '''Dewey: '''Isn't she dead? * '''Gyro: '''What do you mean dead? She is perfectly fine. * '''Dewey: '''Well, she Category:DuckTales Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:Mini-Series